


Renovations and Surprises

by orphan_account



Series: The Estate [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was only trying to be polite and slightly romantic, but the latter part of that didn't really matter considering it had seemed to fail. Perhaps, he should have tried a different tactic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Afternoon's End

"Put me down. You put me down right this instant," River shrieked, laughing as she clung to her husband. He had had the marvelous idea of carrying her into the manor, whilst renovations were occurring, and it had hurt her pride. They'd had a wonderful day absentmindedly touring the grounds, and she had no idea why he would choose to ruin its end.

"Please," She pouted, as they came into view of a few of their staff. He didn't relent. She rested her head against his shoulder. "If you don't put me down, I'm going to change out of this gown and shoot you before I go back to the university," She directly whispered into his ear. His eyes widened and he instantly let her down. She smirked triumphantly, before pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Thank you, Sweetie," She murmured softly, before delighting in his blush and turning to face a few of their staff.

The Doctor gaped as his wife turned to face everyone and acted as if she hadn't just threatened to shoot him and leave their estate. Wha..what was she playing at? He was only trying to be polite and slightly romantic, but the latter part of that didn't really matter considering it had seemed to fail. Perhaps, he should have tried a different tactic.

"Sweetie," River called, trying to get her husband's attention. "Sweetie, are you with us?"

"Wha...what," The Doctor murmured in confusion. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry," He said, staring at the other people who were currently in the room. "Mind of an astronomer, always wandering," He remarked, thinking that the description would have fit him rather well if he were human. 

Noticing the tense atmosphere in the room, River gave the other occupants a polite smile and a questioning gaze. "Is there something wrong with my husband's chosen profession? It was fine in our county."

The staff opened and closed their mouths a few times, before one of the taller woman decided to speak up. "No, it's just that, well, we've always been fascinated by the stars, and our previous employers were never so kind as to allow us to freely practice such a passion."

"I see," River replied, frowning. "That was very improper of them, and please do know that you can practice such a passion when ever you choose, all of you can," She reassured.

That had them all chattering amongst themselves, and it gave River the perfect opportunity to look at her husband. He'd been unusually quiet since they'd come upon the staff. "Did you know?"

"Know about all of them and their interests in the stars," The Doctor whispered, smiling excitedly at his wife. "I wish," He continued, brushing a curl of her hair behind her ear. 

"Well, now you don't have to wish because we know," She whispered back, pressing a kiss to his cheek. She turned back to face everyone else and smiled. "There are star charts in my chambers. Shall I go and fetch them so that we may all glance at them together, or shall we leave that for another time?"


	2. A Reason

River followed after her husband, scowling at him. "What the hell was that about," She hissed. He ignored her words, instead choosing to continue down the corridor. 

Turning to face her, he smiled apologetically. "They have work to do in the morning." He wrung his hands. "And I have something to show you." Her expression softened. He smiled happily, before opening the wooden door that opened to their tower of the manor.

She entered first and climbed the stone steps, silently cursing herself for wearing such a long gown. At least, the servants had lit the candles of the passageway. Otherwise, she might have tripped and her husband would have broken something, the clumsy idiot. She paused at the doorway to their bedroom and leant against it, waiting.

The Doctor appeared moments later, his eyes doing a once over of his wife. She rolled her eyes, and he gave her a boyish grin, resulting in a chuckle. Stepping up to her and wrapping a hand around her waist, he gave her a searing kiss. She pulled away with an arched brow. "Really," She purred, "this is what you have to show me? I think I know it well enough by now." 

He shook his head, silencing her with a softer kiss. "Close your eyes." She didn't. "Please," He added. She complied. Smirking, he turned her around by the waist. He pressed a kiss to her neck, not being able to resist, and she let out a small hum. He covered her eyes with one of his hands, using the other one to open the door. Guiding her gently, they entered the room. He closed the door with a foot.

Their bedroom was a decent size. There was a writing desk under a large window. The large window gave them an excellent view of the forest and of River's favorite riding trail. The Doctor would sometimes watch her ride from the window, if he wasn't accompanying her. Riding was far more a River habit than it was a Doctor habit. A slightly futuristic tub that shouldn't have been in their bedroom was hidden by a perception filter. The normal tub being in a corner at the moment. Her wardrobe was situated across from their bed. He used the Old Girl to change and find clothes. 

River shifted, growing impatience. "Sweetie, can I open them, now?" She whined. 

He chuckled against the shell of her ear, removing his hand from her eyes. "Go ahead."


End file.
